Script: 5pb Events
This page is a script from the original Hyperdimension Neptunia of all events focusing on 5pb. Before Joining The Group Moonlight Show *(The even begins as IF wakes up) *IF: zzz.... hrmmm... Gah! Wh-What's this cold thing on my stomach...? A.... foot? *Gets up* ...Nep. That's a depressing wake-up call. It's only five-thirty in the morning. The sun's just starting to rise. I don't really feel like going back to sleep, but it's too early to get up. Ugggh. So sleepy. *If then hears something* ...Huh? Was that someone's voice? Who else is hardcore enough to be up this early? *(IF goes outside to investigate) *IF: Isn't this... the artist known as 5pb? The unsigned song/songwriter who travels the world, known only as 5pb... I hear she's a radio MC now, too. She's one of the most popular underground artists on Gaminddustri... ...Meh. She's near my age and works also. She reminds me of myself, so I'm secretly a fan of hers. But, what's she doing so early? Secret vocal training? *(IF tries to listen but finds it difficult, so she sneaks closer) *IF: Her voice is so awesome. I can't hear her clear enough from here... I should get closer...*IF gets closer* A little more.... *IF gets closer* Little more.... *5pb: .... *IF: .... *5pb: Ah! Aghh! *IF: Huh? H-hey! What's the matter?! *5pb: Ahhhh! *IF: Ahhhhhhhh! *5pb: Kyaaa! *(5pb then runs away) *IF: Wh-Whoa! Don't run away for no reason! Too late. She didn't have to run like that. Am I really scary-looking in the morning or something? *annoyed* Wrong Person? *IF: ... It was around here. I don't remember the exact location... There she is! *5pb: .... *IF: Seems like she's praciticing diligently. It must be hard to find a place to practice in peace and quiet when you're so popular. I'll try to keep her calm this time. I just have to remain casual. *(IF then approaches) *5pb: .... *IF: Hello. You're the artist, 5pb, right? Nice to meet you. *5pb: Ahh! Agghhh! *IF: Stop, stop, stop! Don't flip out. I don't want our players to get complains from their neighbors about screaming girls... *5pb: Hahhh.... Haahhhh.... *IF: Calm down, okay? I'm sure that was, uh, good vocal training or something. *5pb: ... *IF: You act pretty different than your radio personality. Why're you so tense? *5pb: ....Go away. *IF: I'm not suspicious or anything. I mean, I know its not convincing when I say it myself, but... *5pb: I don't... I don't believe... you... *IF: Yeah, it's a strange time of day, but you're being unnecessarily cautious. *5pb: Please... just stay back. *IF: I wasn't trying to scare you. I apologize for all that. You are 5pb, right? *5pb: ... *IF: I know of you. You travel around and put on live shows and performances, right? *5pb: I... *IF: I heard your voice here a while ago, so I thought we could maybe try to get to know each other. I travel a lot, just like you. It's nothing glamorous like music, but I journey with friends and hunt monsters! *5pb: Um... *IF: You want to tell me about any of your journeys? *5pb: Um, well... Ahh... *suddenly blank faced* M-My name's Lyrica! Y-You must have the wrong person! *(5pb then proceeds to run away again) *IF: Hey, wai-I Damn. She's gone again... So that wasn't her? Oops. I feel dumb. She looked and sounded a lot like 5pb... Lyrica, huh? I Dislike Me *5pb: Everyone, thanks so much for coming to see little old me today! That's all for now! You'll have to learn where my next show will be through my website, so be sure to keep your eyes on it! *(A sad IF soon arrives) *IF: Ugh, I didn't make it on time. I was really looking forward to this, too. *Frustrated* If only we cleared the dungeon just thirty seconds faster... If only Nep didn't try to eat that hamburger shaped rock...! *Looks around* ...It's so crowded here. I guess the show just ended. ...Hmm? *5pb: Okay, that should be everything. *IF: Is your show over? *5pb: Huh?! O-oh, you're the suspicious girl from th-the forest...! *IF: Forest? .... No way! So it was you! You're so different from who I hear on the radio. *5pb: It's a radio personality, so 5pb is like a show name for an act. Were you at the show today? *IF: No, unfortunately. I didn't make it in time. I wish I did, though. So your real name is Lyrica, huh? *5pb: *growing nervous* Wh-What do I do? Someone who... knows my real name... heard me singing... *IF: No, I just said I didn't make it in time. *5pb: Gotta go *IF: Hold it... Let's chat. We can keep walking, okay? *(IF and 5pb go to a nearby Forest) *5pb: *flustered* Um.... S-so... nevermind. *IF: Just say what's on your mind. It's not like I'm going to spread your secrets across the internet forums worldwide. *5pb: *panics* Wha-?! *calms down* Well, this is... I mean, I'm usually like this. When I'm singing or talking on the radio, I get so into it I don't even notice... *IF: That's your reason for 'disappearing' right after your live shows? *5pb: ...uh-uh... *IF: Also why you were practicing in such an isolated location at such a ridiculous time? *5pb: Yep. *IF: But after the show is the best time to get to know your fans. Fan service is important. You're missing out on the best opportunity to grow! *5pb: You think? I never looked at it that way. The fans only come to hear the songs. Not me. *IF: That's completely wrong! Don't be like that! ...Fine! I'll help you out. *5pb: *flustered* Huh?! ...I pass. *IF: *stern* I didn't hear that! You're starting to gain popularity, so this isn't the time for you to act so hesitant. *5pb: ...W-well... I guess... *IF: I promise I won't lead you astray, okay? *5pb: .... The Master, IF *IF: The number of people doesn't matter, right? I mean, you were nervous just around me... *5pb: no. One person or one-hundred people... Doesn't matter... *IF: What if you picture your audience as a variety of fruits in a giant basket? ....Nah. You said you're fine during shows or when you're on the radio, right? *5pb: ...It's probably because I'm focused. I don't care about my surroundings when I can get absorbed into my songs. Radio broadcasts are the same. It's like there's a personality switch inside my head. It turns on for shows, and turns off right after so I get all skittish and afraid. I really don't like that feeling... I wish my songs would never end. *IF: Switches on and off.. You're uncomfortable with yourself it's in the "off" position. As an artist, you're fine. However, you lose your confidence when you revert to your normal self. Maybe you're just uncomfortable with Lyrica, when you cast your 5pb name aside. *5pb: ...Probably. Singing is so fun. I feel this energy swelling up from deep inside my belly. *IF: That'll aid in overshadowing your normal self even more. *5pb: What do you think I should do? *IF: Just ease into the fact you have two facets of your life for now. I'll keep thinking about it. Instead of fruit, maybe imagine your audience in their underwear instead. *5pb: *blushes* In their underwear? ...Would that really work? Tough Love *(5pb is in her room when IF comes by) *IF: ...Lyrica, are you here? *5pb: *blushy* IF! You came all this way to see me? *IF: Something like that. Want to tag along with me to a festival? It'll be fun. *5pb: *shocked* Huh?! Ummm... Do you... really want me to go? *IF: Sure! Don't worry, I'll be there the whole time. Let's just go for a little bit. *5pb: ...Okay, but you better stay with me the whole time. I'll grip your sleeve real tight. *IF: W-well yeah, but while we're there... We should try to work on your anxiety issue somehow. *5pb: You have an idea? How do we do it? Will it hurt? It won't be easy, y'know. *IF: Close your eyes and hold onto my hands. *5pb: ???? *(Some moments later, IF and 5pb are outside) *5pb: L-like this? Where are we going? I can't see... *IF: Just keep your eyes closed until I say you can open them., I'm letting go now. *5pb: Will this really keep me from getting anxious. ... IF? *(5pb opens her eyes to find out she's alone) *5pb: ...She's gone! *glances around* I... I'm in the middle of a crowd! IF! ...IF! *turns blue before beginning to bump into people* O-oh, I'm... I'm sorry... *Man: yo, watch it! *5pb: I'm so sorry, 'scuse me... uggggh.... *(Eventually 5pb finds IF back at the guest room waiting) *IF: Welcome back. *5pb: Th-that was horrifying! *IF: What could be more effective, though? I know it was kind of rough, but... *5pb: More then 'kind of!' I can't believe you left me all alone in that. *IF: I'm sure you're prone to get anxious over most anything, right? Your guard was down since it's your day off and you thought I was here with you. *5pb: ...I dunno if your mentoring is heading in the right direction. *IF: C'mon, you'll get used to it. You can't become confident in a single day. Oh, Hello. *(A moment later) *IF: I ordered room service. I'm ready to listen to you complain, but let's relax and fill our stomachs first. Hmm? *finds 5pb under the bed* What're you doing under the bed? Are you looking for monsters? They're in the closet, you know. *5pb: *blushes* Oh.... Um, sorry. Hiding.... is a reflex. *IF: We've got a long way to go... Will You Buy It? *IF: People aren't paying attention to you as much anymore? *5pb: *depressed* Right. They won't even look at me, let alone stop and watch me sing... It's been this way for a few days... I don't get why this is happening.. Maybe my songs aren't reaching peoples heart's anymore. What're your thoughts? *IF: I doubt that's it. Your songs weren't written recently, you know? *5pb: yeah... *IF: Then they aren't the issue. Cheer up! It's odd people are reacting differently all of a sudden, though... I'll come to your next show. Let's meet up there. *5pb: *nervous* Gah! Are you going to drag me somewhere else and abandon me?! *IF: No. Relax. I'm going to gauge your fans' reactions. *(And so the girls meet up at the next concert) *IF: You're right. You sang five songs and not a single person stopped to listen... *5pb: See? Maybe a person or two will look my way every now and then, but... Am I in... a slump? *IF: Na. It's not your music or your talent. It's like people are actively trying to ignore you. *5pb: This has never happened to be before.. I dunno what to do... *IF: ... *Man: Well, let's check this out... *angered* What?! Why would anyone pay so much for a single CD?! *IF: What'd you say? *Man: You got a problem, lazy eyes? I'm just speaking on behalf of consumers. This is a preposterious price for a CD with only a handful of songs! *IF: That's incorrect. It's the standard MSRP for this type of product. Plus, 5pb's songs hold value and meaning you can't buy with money. This is a great deal for what you pay! *Man: What a typical sales pitch. It's obvious you're just looking to cash in for a quick buck. *IF: Then listen to her live! Don't judge her skills before you even hear her! *5pb: IF, it's okay... *Man: Oh, I heard, all right! Everything sounds better live compared to little headphones. *IF: *Angry* You can't say the sounds on this disc are worth as much as her live show. Y-youre grasping at straws! You better shut up, or else.. *5pb: No, IF. It's not his fault. It's my fault the CDs aren't selling. *stern* If people don't think my CDs are worth their price, that's how I see it. *IF: Lyrica... *Man: Hmph. At least she understands more about lift then you do. *IF: *Veins appear* What was that?! *5pb: Please, enough...! *IF: Ugh, fine. You're off the hook this time. Just get outta my sight! *Man: Don't bother asking, just learn your place! *IF: Grrr...! *(IF and 5pb go back to the room) *5pb: Sorry. I know you were protecting me. * After Joining The Group Category:Events Category:Scripts